


Современное Ars Amandi

by MayRingo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/MayRingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тецуя уехал в тренировочный лагерь, но это не значит, что Дайки придется терпеть до его возвращения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Современное Ars Amandi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Modern Ars Amandi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589051) by [Lalaith (MayRingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/Lalaith)



> По заявке 1-43 на Kuroko no Basuke kink: Невозможность встречи, секс по смс или телефону.

***

Аомине Дайки никогда не был приверженцем усердных тренировок. По крайней мере, не с теми слабаками, из которых состояла его команда. Покидать мяч в кольцо, когда вокруг не мельтешат всякие неудачники, ему нравилось куда больше. Лучшей же тренировкой для него был матч с сильным противником, остальное – пустая трата времени. Поэтому неудивительно, что покидав после занятий мяч на школьной стритбольной площадке, он не горел желанием идти в спортзал. Школьная форма, как и остальные вещи, осталась в раздевалке, в которую можно было попасть, только пройдя мимо всей команды, которая при виде него снова подняла бы кипишь из-за его отсутствия.

Дайки вздохнул и устало потер затылок полотенцем, стоя перед дверью спортзала. Из-за нее слышались скрип кроссовок, удары мяча о пол и крики капитана. С ним Дайки не хотел встречаться больше всего: не нравился ему этот очкарик. При одной мысли о нем у Дайки испортилось и так никудышное настроение, захотелось, чтобы рядом оказался Тецу, который мог успокоить его одним своим невозмутимым видом. Но его коротышка уже неделю как уехал со всей своей командой в новый тренировочный лагерь Айды Кагеторы. Неделя порознь сделала Дайки еще раздражительнее. Он, конечно, мог бы сейчас зайти в зал, но, если кто-то нарвется, он с удовольствием размажет его по стенке в ту же секунду. Да только третий выговор от Дисциплинарного комитета – даже для него это было бы слишком. 

Начав перебирать в голове места, где можно было бы поспать часик-другой, Дайки вдруг услышал позади голоса. С другой стороны широкого коридора по направлению к выходу шли участники музыкального клуба. Одна из девушек со скрипкой – самая неказистая и застенчивая на вид - оказалась позади, чтобы закрыть дверь музыкального класса на ключ. 

Дайки хитро улыбнулся. Взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы, он направился прямо к ней.

\- Эй, малышка, - позвал он, нависнув над девушкой.

Та вздрогнула от неожиданности, и ключ с брелоком с громким звоном выпал из ее рук. 

\- Что ты так пугаешься? – Дайки поднял ключи с пола. – Я ведь не кусаюсь, - добавил он, почти хищно оскалив зубы в улыбке.

Такая маленькая по сравнению с ним девчушка испуганно смотрела на него сквозь толстые стекла очков и не могла выговорить и слова.

\- Скажи, - вкрадчиво произнес Дайки и положил руку ей на плечо, - ты не против, если я воспользуюсь вашим классом?  
\- Н-но… я, - послышался ее дрожащий голос  
\- Не волнуйся, ничего плохого я делать не буду.

Дайки наклонился, заглядывая ей прямо в глаза.

\- Я закрою за собой дверь и отдам ключ куда надо.  
\- Н-но…  
\- Ну же, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой что-то нехорошее?

Его рука медленно заскользила вниз по ее предплечью. 

\- Нет!.. – она попыталась отодвинуться.  
\- Вот и славно. А теперь беги отсюда и никому ни слова. 

Она со всхлипом кивнула и бросилась прочь, прижимая к себе скрипичный футляр.

\- Ну и бабы пошли, - цыкнул Дайки.

Он зашел в класс и закрыл дверь на замок, ключ положил в карман.

Класс оказался больше похожим на небольшой зал, в дальнем конце даже была небольшая сцена. К ней он и направился.

К вечеру начало темнеть, но Дайки не стал включать свет, собираясь немного проспать прямо на сцене. Но сон не захотел к нему приходить. Дайки ворочался, путался в чересчур длинном занавесе, пока его голова не свесилась вниз и он лениво не махнул на всё рукой. Он лежал и смотрел на нотную тетрадь на стойке напротив, рассматривал ноты, которые вверх ногами чем-то напоминали иероглифы. 

\- Скучно, - протянул он. 

Вдруг в кармане зазвонил телефон.

Дайки поднес его к лицу и увидел напоминание: Сводить Тецу в кино. 

Сначала он недоуменно нахмурился, но тут вспомнил, что и правда обещал сходить с ним в кино на снятый по его любимой книге фильм. 

\- Какой тут фильм… 

Дайки не видел Тецу двенадцать дней, семь из которых тот уже провел в лагере, а пять просто избегал его из-за проблем в школе. Еще бы, команда уезжала прямо в разгар учебы. 

Ни в какое кино Дайки, конечно, не горел желанием идти: глупое это было занятие, он всегда засыпал на середине. Но сейчас многое бы отдал, чтобы сидеть в мягком кресле рядом с ним, обнимать его, пока никто не обращает внимания.

Пара нажатий на экран, и Дайки открыл папку с фотографиями.

Тецу читает, Тецу пьет свой любимый ванильный коктейль, Тецу делает за него английский, Тецу наконец злится, что он его снимает. Тецу за секунду до того, как сказал, что любит его. 

На всех фотографиях у него одно и то же выражение лица, и только взгляд слегка выдает настоящие эмоции. Дайки знал каждый его взгляд, и всегда понимал его. 

Он провел пальцем по последней фотографии, представляя, как гладит любимого человека по волосам. Сенсорный экран сработал и открыл следующую папку. Дайки усмехнулся и сел. Голова закружилась от резкого движения, а может, отчасти от того, что он увидел в телефоне. Открывшиеся фотографии были одной из главных причин, почему он никогда никому не давал свой телефон. В тот вечер Тецу был против этого, но Дайки, как обычно, сделал по-своему. Он до сих пор не знал, зачем снимал его тогда во время секса. Он возбуждался каждый раз, как смотрел на них. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать: возбуждался еще сильнее. Может, виноваты пресловутые гормоны, но Тецу он хотел всегда, каждую минуту, и иногда казалось, что останавливало его только то, что их разделяли разные школы и команды. 

Но сегодня его не было рядом, чтобы до конца утолить его голод, и Дайки протяжно и с шумом выдохнул. Он понимал, что лучше бы отложить телефон подальше, но всё же не спешил, продолжая рассматривать обнаженное тело и вспоминать всё, что когда-либо с ним делал. 

Левая рука потянулась к шортам и сжала начавший наливаться кровью член, Дайки охнул, чувствуя болезненное напряжение от слишком долгого воздержания. 

\- Черт возьми, Тецу… Как посмел уехать?.. 

Дайки набрал заученный наизусть номер. В трубке послышались гудки, но звонок был тут же сброшен. 

\- Сейчас же возьми трубку, - прорычал Дайки и снова хотел нажать на кнопку вызова, как вдруг на экране всплыло сообщение через мессенджер.

_«Извини, Аомине-кун, я не могу сейчас разговаривать»._

«Это еще почему?»

_«Мы все отдыхаем после дневной тренировки. Кагами спит на соседней кровати»._

«Так выйди из комнаты».

_«Не могу. Тренер сказала, что убьет любого, кто не спит».  
«Не скажу, что она не права,_ \- добавил Куроко. – _Я бы с удовольствием поспал»._

«Поспишь потом».

Дайки прекрасно понял намек, но собирался исполнить задуманное. Мастурбировать в одиночестве, смотря на эротические изображения, он считал занятием для неудачников. В конце концов, у него есть тот, кто может удовлетворить его. И пусть сейчас только сообщениями.

_«Аомине-кун, это большая наглость с твоей стороны»._

«У меня вообще всё большое».

_«Это пошло. Не говори так, пожалуйста»._

«Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, какой у меня размер, Тецу, правда? - проигнорировал его Дайки. – Что ты чувствуешь, когда я вхожу в тебя полностью?»

Дайки от одной только мысли закусил губу, поглаживая член через ткань.

_«Аомине-кун, я устал и хочу спать»._

«Не будешь отвечать нормально, приеду в лагерь и отымею тебя на виду у всех».

_«Пожалуйста, не шути так»._

«Я серьезно».

Дайки улыбнулся, представив, как повалил бы Тецу на мат прямо перед глазами этого Кагами.

\- О да…

Он просунул руку под одежду и обхватил уже твердый от накатившего возбуждения член. 

_«Хорошо»,_ \- пришел ответ после паузы.

«Так что ты чувствуешь?»

_«Чувствую, как твоя горячая плоть заполняет меня всего, и в груди будто сводит от боли и наслаждения»._

«Как ты любишь, чтобы я трахал тебя?»

_«Люблю, когда ты резко входишь в меня одним толчком».  
«И я не могу устоять на локтях и падаю на подушку»._

«Что потом?»

_«Мне нравится, когда ты с силой сжимаешь мои бедра».  
«Так, что остаются синяки»._

«Тебе ведь нравиться играться со своим членом, когда я вдавливаю тебя в матрас?»

_«Я люблю сжимать и гладить его с той же силой, с которой ты оттягиваешь мои волосы»._

Дайки смочил пальцы слюной и стал поглаживать головку, представляя, как запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы Тецу, прижимая его щекой к постели.

_«Люблю, когда ты резко останавливаешься и полностью выходишь, чтобы еще раз резко просунуть свой большой толстый член».  
«Затем снова и снова»._

«Мои яйца шлепают о твою промежность».

_«Меня возбуждает этот звук».  
«Свои я перекатываю в ладони»._

«Я сжимаю твою мягкую задницу».

_«И замедляешься до мучительного ритма».  
«Кричу, что хочу быстрее»._

Дайки закрыл глаза, представляя, как медленно входит сначала головка, и Тецу пытается протолкнуть ее дальше, как он погружается в будто раскаленное тело, сантиметр за другим, пока не входит полностью. По телу прошла дрожь; он спустил шорты и ускорил движения рукой.

_«Продолжаешь мучить меня»._  
«Но мне это нравится».  
«Ты медленно словно разрываешь меня изнутри». 

«И когда я наконец решаю войти под нужным тебе углом...»

_«Вскрикиваю от удовольствия»._

«Останавливаюсь».

_«Я насаживаюсь на тебя сам, выгибая спину»._

«Тецу любит чувствовать меня в себе полностью».

Дайки заерзал на месте, толкаясь в сжатый кулак.

_«Да»._  
«Хочу чувствовать, как ты снова движешься внутри».  
«Я трогаю себя снова». 

«Накрываю твою руку своей».

_«И доводишь меня до оргазма».  
«Сперма пачкает наши пальцы, но ты продолжаешь выжимать из меня всё»._

«Я тоже на пределе».

Дайки раскрыл рот, тяжело дыша, и приглушенно простонал.

_«Ты выходишь из меня, и я поворачиваюсь»._

«Возьми его в рот». 

_«Я обхватываю его губами и чувствую собственный вкус»._

\- Тецу…

_«Сразу заглатываю его полностью, сжимаю напряженные яйца»._

«Используй язык».

_«Выпускаю член изо рта с громкий чмоком и накрываю головку языком, облизываю всю длину»._

«Больше не могу».

_«Снова беру его в рот и быстро двигаю головой»._  
«Помогаю себе руками».  
«Останавливаешь меня за волосы».  
«И рывком кончаешь в рот».  
«Я чувствую сперму на языке».  
«Часть выливается на подбородок».  
«Собираешь капли головкой и проталкиваешь обратно внутрь». 

\- Черт, Тецу…

Быстрое нажатие – на экране появилось изображение.

Смотря на него, Дайки со стоном кончил. Напряжение вытекало из него обильными брызгами.

_«Я всё проглотил и слизываю с тебя оставшееся»._

Дайки закрыл глаза и прислонился к боковой стене сцены, вытягивая из себя последние капли удовольствия.

_«Аомине-кун, тебе понравилось?»_

«Да, мой распутный мальчик».

Дайки улыбнулся, представив, насколько Тецу не понравилось такое обращение.

_«Это ужасно. Не называй меня так, пожалуйста»._

Дайки усмехнулся и ненадолго отложил телефон. Он вытерся полотенцем и привел в порядок одежду.

«Когда ты вернешься, я буду называть тебя так всё время, пока мы будем повторять всё это».

_«Я решил. Остаюсь здесь»._

«Тогда я приеду за тобой».

_«Не стоит»._

«Будто я тебя спрашиваю».

_«Это грубо с твоей стороны».  
«Кагами-кун совсем не такой»._

«При чем здесь этот придурок?!»

_«Я успел возбудиться – хочу попросить его помочь»._

«Тецу!»

_«Прости. Я не смогу так уснуть»._

«Я убью вас обоих, если он хотя бы тронет тебя!»

_«Жаль. Я уже в его постели»._

«Куроко!»

_«Извини, Аомине-кун, я отключаюсь»._

«Куроко!»

_«Пользователь вышел из сети»._

\- Чтоб тебя, мелкий засранец! – зарычал Дайки, сжимая телефон в руке до жалобного треска пластика. – Приедешь, я точно убью тебя!

Он вскочил с места и, спрыгнув со сцены, направился к двери.

Прийти посреди тренировки теперь имело смысл. И в этот раз оторванным кольцом всё не закончится.


End file.
